Sound of Life
by Kitty Shi
Summary: Just something I wrote...since I was bored...and listening to these songs...O     O
1. Chapter 1

Soundless Voice POV:

_The snow fell, white and scarring. Millions of these flakes dancing gently around us. What a beautiful sight it was; what mockery. Today, you left me._

I will always remember your gentle smile. You needn't try to speak. I will understand you, no matter what. Your smile said everything. But I could never tell you anything. Not because you couldn't hear, but because I was afraid. I loved you, and I still do. But now it's too late. It's ironic, isn't it? That's you were the one who couldn't talk, but in the end, I couldn't tell you a thing.

I remember that you loved the snow. In the years we were together, you would always run out when the first flakes fell, gathering it in the palms of your hand. You would always laugh when they melt. I wonder if you were really crying inside. Now that I think about it, maybe you were comparing the flakes to your own fragile life. Why did you always smile, even though you knew you were going to die?

I wished you would have told me when you were in pain. There was no need to hurt alone. I would gladly volunteer to take all your pain away, but since I couldn't, at least you could have shared them with me. You must have been lonely. You must have been scared. Looking back, I was really a fool to ask you to tell me when. You must have hurt all the time.

I wanted to die that day, the day my world drowned in white. There were so many things I wanted to tell you; I wanted from you, but I was too late in the end. I don't remember if you saw my tears, but by some miracle, I heard your voice. "Thank you." I should be the one thanking you. In those to words, you granted every wish of mine. I do not regret living my life now. I don't feel guilty either.

I can say I've led a happy life. Don't worry; I was never alone, even if I didn't find another. I think I made you to be proud of me. But now, I can be happier still. You've waited a long time, haven't you? I can finally fulfill my promise to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Proof of Life POV:

_The snow fell, white and scarring. Millions of these flakes dancing gently around us. What a beautiful sight it was; what mockery. Today, I left you._

You're tears stabbed my heart that day. Please don't cry for me. I am not leaving in pain or with regrets. I have lived a wonderful life, being next you. It's okay; I can feel it in your heart. You don't have to say a word. Please, just smile for me again.

In truth, I started as selfish creature. Maybe I was always laughing or smiling, but inside, I wanted more. I knew my time would come sooner than most. _I wanted to live longer_. I knew I couldn't speak. _I wanted to talk._ I knew my life was insignificant. _I wanted to be remembered._ But then I met you.

You gave my existence in this world a meaning. I was happiest just being able to laugh next to you. It didn't matter to me if I couldn't speak or hear. Just seeing you made my world light up with joy.

I loved the snow. Each flake always fell gently; knowing that as soon as it hit the ground, it would melt. Each flake knew that it, by itself, is not going to be noticed. But they fall anyways, don't they? It's because they know that their friends will give them meaning. We're like that, don't you think?

I knew you were afraid. You would always open your mouth, then close it shortly after. Maybe you assumed that I thought it didn't matter if you talked; I couldn't hear. But I could feel it from your fingertips. You were afraid to tell me you loved me, didn't you? You were afraid I wouldn't understand. You were afraid of me leaving.

I would never tell you when I was in pain. I didn't want to see you in pain. But you must have known. I'm sorry. I knew you only wanted to help.

When my eyes left me, I felt truly frightened. I could never hear you. But now, I couldn't even see you. I was afraid, deep in my heart, that you would leave me. I haven't been able to break my selfish ways. I do not need a voice or ears. Now, I just need you by my side.

My last words were meant from my whole being. If I was able to talk just for a second during our time together, those words would be exact same thing I would have said. Having to see you try to take your own life was the most painful thing I'll ever go through. You needn't join me so fast. I would wait eternally for you.


End file.
